


Set Me Free

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Abuse, Circus, Dragon!Reader, F/M, Freedom, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multiple Endings, Physical Abuse, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: Pit and Dark Pit visit a circus when Master Hand gave them tickets. They see you, a dragon, and it was love at first sight for the both of them. But when they realize the danger that you are trapped in, they set out to help free you from the clutches of the circus. (Pit X Abused!Dragon!Reader X Dark Pit) Contains multiple endings. No flaming please.





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Pit: Um...Tsubasa-chan?  
> Tsubasa: Yes, Pit?  
> Pit: How can me and Pittoo love Reader-chan in this one?  
> Tsubasa: You'll see here.  
> Dark Pit: I was gonna ask her first.  
> Tsubasa: Okay whoever asks me that doesn't matter. Anyways, the following contains abuse and violence. If you don't like, don't read or flame.  
> Pit: Another dark one-shot? You're so evil, Tsubasa-chan...  
> Dark Pit: This should be my type right here.  
> Tsubasa and Pit: And now...ONWARD!!  
> Dark Pit: Don't care.

"Come on, Pittoo! We're almost there!"  
"Don't call me that! You are so annoying!"

Pit is dragging Dark Pit by his left arm on one hand and holding two tickets on the other. Truth be told, Master Hand gave them these tickets to a circus in town. Yeah. A circus. Something that Dark Pit would not agree to. Pretty soon, they arrive at the circus, where a few people have gathered to see the show.

"Gosh, there's a lot of people! I can't wait!"  
"Ugh, I just want to get this over with. This is getting annoying."

Once Pit gives the circus members their tickets, the circus members escort them to their seats up front. When the two angels sat down, Pit starts to bounce up and down out of his seat while Dark Pit just sits there and watch the angel of light make a fool out of himself. When everyone took their seats, the ringmaster of the circus comes out from the backstage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! It is my greatest pleasure to come see the show tonight! Now, we will commence the acts of our greatest performers!"  
"Yippee! This is going to be fun!" Pit exclaimed and Dark Pit just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

As the acts continued, many people were amazed on how talented the circus members really are. Pit was enjoyed these acts while Dark Pit just watched, wishing that he could just leave. After seeing each act, the ringmaster congratulates them and turns his attention towards the audience.

"And now, we shall conclude our show with...a dragon!"  
"Ooh, a dragon!"  
"Hmm..."  
"Come forth, (y/n)!"

As the ringmaster had commanded, you slowly start to come out from the backstage curtain and walk shyly towards the ringmaster. You are wearing a (f/c) toga with (black/brown) sandals. Because you were a dragon, your ears are pointy with (f/c) earrings. Lastly, you are wearing a (gold/silver) circlet on your head with a (f/c) gem on it. You look at the ringmaster and turn your attention towards the audience with a sad look on your face. At the same time, Pit's heart skipped a beat upon seeing you for the first time. It was love at first sight. But he was not the only who fell for you. Dark Pit also starts to develop feelings for you. It was something unexpectedly new for the angel of darkness to quickly learn something called love. Both of the angels look at your depressed face and they both wonder why.

"Y-yes, sir?" You spoke in a sad tone.  
"Please turn into a dragon to impress everyone."

You look at the happy crowd and gave out a sigh, putting your hands on your head. The gem on your circlet begins to glow a white light and suddenly, your dragon wings starts to sprout from your back. Your hands and legs turned into claws and you instantly turned into a full shiny, platinum blonde dragon.

"Whoooaaa..." Pit and Dark Pit whispered.

The crowd immediately cheer for your transformation and starts to throw some money towards the stage like confetti. The ringmaster and the circus performers' eyes widen as they ran towards the cash start picking it up. Pit and Dark Pit just look at you until you turned back into your human form and quickly run into the backstage curtain again instead of picking up the money. They just want to tell you how they feel for you and how amazing you are.

"Hey, Pittoo!"  
"What?"  
"Why don't we go meet that (y/n)?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to get her autograph!"

At first, Dark Pit was skeptical about it, but since he wanted to see you, he agree to Pit's idea, which is unusual for him. The both of them start to get up from their seats, move away from the crowd, and sneak their way towards the backstage.

"Alright! Let's go!"

By the time they made it towards the backstage, they see you sitting on the ground, crying. The angels do not understand why are you sad and eventually begin to feel sorry, something that is also new to Dark Pit. They walk towards you and eventually start to sit next to you; Pit sitting on the left and Dark Pit sitting on the right. You look up and notice the angels sitting on the ground, making you softly gasp.

"Who are you?" You asked.  
"I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light."  
"I'm Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself."  
"Oh. N-nice to m-m-meet you. I'm (y/n), a dragon of this dreadful circus."  
"Dreadful? Why are you saying that? Every circus is fun to see! You were amazing!"  
"Pit, shush! You're annoying shout are gonna get us caught."  
"Sorry, Pittoo."  
"Pittoo? That's a nice nickname."  
"No it isn't. But forget that, why are you even upset?"

You look down to the ground and sigh.

"The ringmaster and everyone are just using me for profit."  
"What?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.  
"Why would they use you for money?" Pit asked.  
"Commonly, they just want to become richer and richer."

_**( Dark Pit's Point of View):** _

I couldn't believe this. Why would this annoying circus use this poor, beautiful dragon for money?! Wait, did I say beautiful? Whatever. Either way, (y/n) doesn't even deserve that. For the first time in my life, I truly began to feel sorry for her. Until then, we begin to hear footsteps coming from our direction.

"Crap, someone's coming!" I spoke.  
"Oh no. It's them! Go now!" (Y/n) said.  
"Can I get your autograph first?" Pit asked.

I facepalm and roughly grab Pit-stain by the arm. Me and him made our way behind a wardrobe and hid ourselves there to avoid getting caught.

"Well done, everyone! That was another terrific show!" The ringmaster said.  
"We did gave it our best show!" A female circus member replied.  
"Best that I've done in months!" A male one stated.

The ringmaster looked at (y/n) and pulls her close to him by her (h/l), (h/c) hair strands. My eyes widen as me and Pit are starting to witness something bad. My thoughts are starting to telling me that (y/n) doesn't even deserve to be in this hellhole.

"You've done pretty good to impress everyone, (y/n)..."

With that, he eventually throws the dragon girl to the ground in a rough manner. The 4 circus members walk up to her and start to beat the living life out of her.

_**( Pit's Point of View):** _

No.

At first, I began to remember on what I said about every circus are always fun. But the horrible sight of seeing (y/n) being abused by the ringmaster and his circus members made me regret my statement. She doesn't even deserve any of this terrible treatment! I feel my anger beginning to rise up bit by bit. But that didn't end there. Once the beating was done, the ringmaster walk up to (y/n) and slap her beautiful face. I am having the urge to step out of my hiding spot and put an end to this, but I was able to keep calm.

"Listen, you brat! You keep doing your damn work! Your dragon powers are the only ways of getting us rich. If not, it'll be a certain hell of a death for you! Do I make myself clear?!"  
"Y-yes, sir! Please stop!"  
"Very well then. Alright, everyone. Let's eat dinner and turn in for the night. We leave this town first thing in the morning!"  
"Yes sir!"

Once they left, me and Pittoo peek out of our hiding spots and look at poor (y/n).

"Why did they brought you here in the first place?" Pittoo asked.

(Y/n) looked at us with tears in her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"Well the truth is, they captured me. It all happened 6 months ago. They slaughtered my parents and kidnapped me to become a circus slave here. Nobody wants me," (y/n) said.

My heart sank about finding out the terrible truth. Pittoo walked up towards the dragon girl and helped her sat up straight.

"You don't deserve to live in this kind of hell. Tell you what; at midnight, I'll come here to bust you out of this. Alright?"

(Y/n)'s eyes widen and smiles at Pittoo. It took me almost a split second to realize that he has feeling for her. I mentally glared at him for that. Suddenly, I begin to hear footsteps coming towards here.

"Pittoo, we gotta go now!"

Pittoo glares at me and was about to talk back to me, but when he heard the incoming footsteps, he realized that we were going to get caught soon if we don't leave. Once he made his way outside, I begin to follow him. Before I did follow him, I look back at (y/n) and give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, (y/n)! I'll free you from this prison!" I vowed.  
"The both of you will? Oh, thank you!"

I left the tent and eventually hear more dreadful sounds coming from the backstage. Tears came down from my eyes as me and Pittoo returned back into the Smash Mansion.

* * *

_**( Dark Pit's Point of View):** _

I grab my Silver Bow, a small box that has a present for (y/n), food with water, and a magical salve that can heal her injuries she endured. Once I got the equipment that I need, I put them inside a white satchel and decide to wait until midnight. Once the first hour of midnight had struck, I start to sneak out of the Smash Mansion and made my way towards the town. Eventually I see the circus and sigh in relief because they still hadn't left...just yet.

Hang on, (y/n). I'm coming for you!

As I sneak into the trailer, I saw (y/n) asleep on the ground. On the ground was a plate of a half-eaten stale bread and a glass of water. My eyes widen as I notice the cuts and bruises on her skin. Those idiots must have gave her another beating after me and Pit-stain fled. Damn this circus! I walked towards (y/n) and gently shook her awake as I cradle her.

"Hey. Wake up."

I hear her moan, indicating that she is alive, and I sigh in relief. She opened her (e/c) eyes and looked directly into my red ruby eyes. She gives me a small and soft smile with a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Hey, Dark Pit..."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you for coming."

I don't know why, but I uncontrollably pull the dragon girl into a hug. At the same time, I begin to feel something wet falling down from my eyes. Are these my tears? Am I crying? Do I literally feel sorry for her? Whatever this is, I don't care.

"Damn it to hell, (y/n)! I'm getting you out of here!"  
"I know you will. Just be careful."

I wipe these tears away from my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. As soon as I was about to carry her, I suddenly hear an annoying voice behind me. I can tell who does this voice belong to.

"Pittoo?!"

I turn around to see Pit-stain with a black satchel. I can guess that the black satchel have the same items that I have in my own satchel, but that's not the point. Pit-stain was looking at me and (y/n) with a glare. But he wasn't glaring at the dragon girl. He was glaring at me.

* * *

_**( Pit's Point of View):** _

I managed to sneak my way back here, but I did NOT expect to see (y/n) with Pittoo. I angrily looked at Pittoo and he was giving me a glare. I walk up towards the group and look at (y/n) with a smile, trying my best to remain calm.

"Hey, (y/n). I'm here to rescue you." I said.  
"No. I'm here to rescue her!" Pittoo replied.  
"No I am!"  
"I am!"

Me and Pittoo kept arguing back and forth until we suddenly hear the door swing open. All of us look to see the ringmaster fully awake.

"Whatever is going on here, you brute?!"

Oh no. We've been caught.

_**( Normal Point of View):** _

You, Pit, and Dark Pit are shocked to see the ringmaster in the room. He turns his attention towards the three of you and makes an angry glare.

"Intruders!" The ringmaster yelled.  
"Damn it! Run!" Dark Pit barked.

Pretty soon, you and the angels start to run out of the room for your lives. It was hard for you to run so you immediately transform into your dragon form and begin to catch up with Pit and Dark Pit. As the circus group were chasing you, Pit and Dark Pit begin shooting arrows at the evil circus members, killing each and every one of them. Once all of the circus members are dead, the ringmaster was left.

"You are never going to escape from this, (y/n)!" The ringmaster said.  
"Actually...I am," you replied to him through telepathy.

With that, you begin to feel confident enough and use your dragon's breath to slay the ringmaster. Once the ringmaster was dead, the three of you successfully fled the circus, which Dark Pit began to set fire on.

"And that is how you burn up a circus," the angel of darkness stated.

Once you made it to the entrance of the Smash Mansion, Pit and Dark Pit looked at you. You turn back into a human and smile at the angels.

"Thank you very much. If it wasn't for you guys, who knows what my fate would be."

The angels' hearts skips a beat as they took a deep breath and pull out their gifts.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, (y/n)! Will you be my girl?"

Both of them confessed in sync. Your eyes widen and you were blushing really hard like a tomato. Pit and Dark Pit glared at each other and had a small argument. You just stared at these angels acting like children. Pretty soon, they came up with a solution.

"How about we let (y/n) decide?" Dark Pit suggest.  
"Okay! Who do you love more, (y/n)?"

You look at the angels back and forth and sigh. The choice is yours.

**_Pit's Ending - My Dearest_ **

You sigh and look at them. You had made your final decision.

"I choose Pit. I'm so sorry, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit looks at you and understood.

"I see. Well, I guess I can just get back inside the Smash Mansion."

The angel of darkness goes back inside the Smash Mansion with a scowl on his face. You look at Pit and he immediately embraces you.

"I'm glad you chose me over Pittoo! Here's a magical salve that can heal your injuries."  
"Thank you."

He gives you the magical salve and you start to drink it. Once you finished drinking all of it, your wounds were successfully tended and you were healed. Pit gives you some food and you happily enjoy it. It seems that you must have been very hungry during your dreadful time at the circus. Once you were full, you look at Pit, who was holding his gift to you.

"What's this?"  
"Open it. You'll see!"

You begin to open your present, which was a swirly lollipop. You love the gift so much and eventually kiss Pit's left cheek. The angel of light's blue eyes widen and had a red blush on his face. He hugs you back and smiles at you.

"I love you, (y/n). I'll always be with you."  
"I love you too, my dearest Pit."

The both of you went back inside the Smash Mansion with the both of you holding hands.

**_Dark Pit's Ending - Dragon's Servant_ **

You sigh and look at them. You had made your final decision.

"I choose Dark Pit. I'm so sorry, Pit."

Pit looks at you and understood.

"Oh. O-okay then. I'll just go back inside the Smash Mansion then."

The angel of light goes back inside the Smash Mansion with a sad look on his face. You look at Dark Pit and he immediately puts his arm around your shoulders.

"You made a very good choice of choosing me instead of Pit-stain. Here. This is something that can heal yourself."  
"Thank you."

He gives you the magical salve and you begin to drink it. Once you finished drinking all of it, your wounds were successfully tended and you were healed. Dark Pit gives you some food and you happily enjoy it. It seems that you must have been very hungry during your dreadful time at the circus. Once you were full, you look at Dark Pit, who was holding his gift to you without making eye contact.

"What's this?"  
"Best for you to see."

You begin to open your present, which was a necklace with a heart on it. You love the gift so much and eventually kiss Dark Pit's right cheek. The angel of darkness' ruby eyes widen and had a red blush on his face. He embraces you and smiles genuinely for the first time in his life.

"I love you, (y/n). You're the only one that can call me Pittoo. From now on, I am Dark Pit, servant of the beautiful dragon (y/n)."  
"I love you too, Pittoo."

The both of you went back inside the Smash Mansion with the both of you holding hands.

_**Both Ending - My Special Ones** _

You sigh and look at them. You had made your final decision.

"I choose the both of you. I'm sorry, but I don't want the other to feel bad for this."

Pit and Dark Pit look at each other, then at you, and understood.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to share. Right, Pit-stain?"  
"Yeah I guess you're right, Pittoo."

The angels walk towards you and open their respected satchels. Each of them pulled out a magical salve and look at each other with an idea.

"Hey, Pit-stain. Let's combine our salves for a stronger healing effect."  
"That's a good idea, Pittoo!"

They combine their magical salves into one and give it to you.

"Thank you."

They give you the combined magical salve and you begin to drink it. Once you finished drinking all of it, your wounds were successfully tended and you were healed. Pit and Dark Pit gives you some food and you happily enjoy it. It seems that you must have been very hungry during your dreadful time at the circus. Once you were full, you look at the angels, who were holding their gifts to you.

"What's this?"  
"Open it. You'll see!"  
"Best for you to see."

You begin to open your presents, which were a swirly lollipop from Pit and a necklace with a heart on it from Dark Pit. You love their gifts so much and eventually kiss Pit's left cheek and Dark Pit's right cheeks. Their blue and ruby eyes widen and a red blush appears on each of their faces. Pit and Dark Pit began to embrace you and they both smile at you.

"We love you, (y/n)," they said in sync.  
"I love you too, my special angels."

The three of you went back inside the Smash Mansion while holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: All done. That took me forever to get this done.  
> Pit: But I still don't get it.  
> Dark Pit: You are such an idiot!
> 
> (Pit and Dark Pit continues to have their argument in the background, while Author-chan just ignores)
> 
> Tsubasa: If you want to request a one-shot, make sure you send me a message or in the comments below. If you like the one-shot, kudo and comment about it. Until then, see you in the next one-shot.


End file.
